


【SW】【新藤孝美】利巴烏日記

by toratomo



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2018.10.22發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）今天是鴛淵孝大尉99歲冥誕。孝美生日快樂，下凡辛苦了。全篇新藤視角。就不寫警語了。





	【SW】【新藤孝美】利巴烏日記

_她從來沒有原諒我。_

 

　　我看到的是一個很簡陋的擔架，還有白色、紅色、紅色、白色、紅色、紅色、紅色……大量的血和大量的血…我知道，其實人類全部的血液量比我們所想像得要更少，女人的話，就只有三到四公斤左右吧，一個水桶就能全部裝下。在戰場上，我亦不曾見過有哪一具屍體是真正倒臥於血泊之中。真的是很突然地，我想起了到小學校報到的第一天，老師問大家將來的志向，我說我想像父親一樣從軍，然後當個醫護兵，當護士，老師問為什麼，我說，因為我不怕血。  
　　雁淵──雁淵、雁淵……他們說那個是雁淵，所有凌亂叫喊的聲音都跟警報聲、艦砲聲混雜在一起，於狹窄的船艙中震盪，船艙一直以來都像是口細長棺材，棺材裡面是不該那麼吵的。我推開好幾個人，船身劇烈搖晃著，擔架裡的左手從毯子裡甩了出來軟軟地垂在那裡，那是左手，腕上戴著我的錶，錶面上沾了血霧。  
　　好多血啊。  
　　我改變想法了，我應該去當一名護士──不是醫生──醫生還要負責交代病情這一類事情，我做不來的，護士的話，大家都以為必要性格溫柔有愛心才能勝任，不，不是的，護士需要的不是溫柔，而是準確快速的行動、和冷酷；相比而言，前線指揮官才需要溫柔。  
　　──我當初應該去當一名護士才對的──我這麼跟她說，不緊不慢，仔細地交代了理由和來龍去脈，甚至還有我的心情，這實在很奇妙，連我都好奇自己怎麼能一直維持這樣的說話方式，大概連天塌下來了也會是這樣。但是至少這個說話方式，我知道她是喜歡的，我一直不確定她到底喜歡我哪裡，只此一項有點把握。她的眼神十分渙散無法聚焦，地上都是染血的白羽毛，她說，上尉不管當指揮官還是護士都是最好的，她這麼說了，因為上尉很溫柔，也很冷酷。我瞪大眼睛，我告訴她，妳沒事，妳沒事的──這麼自我安慰總是很有效，一定要試著這麼做，因為信念直接成就事實，可當它不起作用時，妳可能會放聲大哭。我想要放聲大哭，因為想起了驚恐哀傷的事物，想起人是從陣痛中出生，也許枯葉留在樹枝上或凋零，是用不同的方式走完全程，可是我明白，只有苦悶的死才能與她相配。水氣在她的眼眶中匯集成一滴淚水，僅只那樣而已，我很害怕，卻也感覺到一股被凌越、被征服的不可名狀的快樂，她的一切總在我心裡象徵一些連我自己也不全然了解的意義。倘若我就這麼任憑她卸下重擔，那麼她的每一滴眼淚都將會是在弔念1942年的夏天。那可是1942年的夏天啊！  
　　不能哭，我對她說，妳是軍人，不能哭。  
　　可是好痛喔，上尉，她對我說，好痛啊。

　　我身處的整個世界被炙烤著，熊熊燃燒，太陽將所有熱量拋了過來，大地只好張開身上全部口鼻奮力的艱難的痛苦的呼吸，吸和吐之間噴出致命的蒸氣。蒸氣可能帶毒，地上植被的顏色濃綠又鮮艷，飽和到妖冶，敢情就是中毒了，它們用誇張而且瘋狂的速度生長，生命週期加速運轉，膨脹，腫大，到極限，一點也不保留，除非是處在夢遊或著病態的狂喜所帶來的出神狀態，不然這明顯是一種凌遲，如此奮不顧身，它們仍然活著，彷彿只因為義務。蒸氣也讓地面上一干有血有肉的動物得了熱病，包括人類，遲緩和窒息是基本症狀，人體的黏膜組織因為過度乾燥而逐漸混濁、病變，生理廢料無法排出，因為沒有新鮮的空氣和水來填補身體。伙房產出的食物照理來說應該提供足夠的營養，化解這一切問題，但這沒有發生，食物濃稠地黏在鐵盤，盛起來都費力，接著黏住湯勺黏住叉子，然後黏住咽喉黏住食道，順帶把口腔中僅存的一點點水氣也捲走了。人的血液化成濃稠的毒水，因疲倦反而不正常亢奮起來的心臟猛力一打，就澎湃激昂的流淌，隨時都會衝破血管，我感到手指緊繃，知道裡頭飽脹著血液。也感覺到太陽穴突突地跳，眼壓總是在升高，偶爾聽見汽笛聲，想起來要小歇，到窗前遠眺望海，這時色彩終於不再濃豔，綠色變得輕淺，只有海水波光粼粼，軍艦煙囪冒著黑色濃煙。有時我會想起從前的一位長官。  
　　我不能記下他的名字，他再沒有重返此處，即使很可能有個平庸但是特別的女孩在等待。他已經十分年長，早有妻室，那女孩子倒很年輕，我只在偶然之下見過她一面，一看便可以理解，那是個隨處可見的年輕女孩，在這種年齡，會突然間的激動或消沉，眼神閃著明亮光輝卻又時常變得迷惑不解、連同笑靨也都變得疲倦的女孩──她可能不真正懂得憂傷，但極富同情心，她的眼神十分貪婪急於尋找，卻又易於受到驚嚇，變得臉色蒼白、渾身顫抖，同時害羞又驚恐──這便可以見得，他能放心地對她為所欲為，沒有任何後顧之憂。我要說，我並不尊敬他，理由十分明顯，然而，就像我持身中正的父親無形中給予我許多價值觀一樣，這位長官確實用他的行為影響了我的思想。因為這個女孩、因為利巴烏，他變得雙目炯炯，顧盼之間火星迸射，這其實並不稀奇，每個年輕人或孩子，大都是用這樣的眼神灼燒世界而不自知，稀奇的是它發生在一位即將老去的中年人身上。當時艦上的同袍們都見識到，他是如此的熱烈又柔情，讓她放下了高攀船長的疑慮──船長只是個比喻，並非暗示他是我們的任何一位艦長──就那麼相信和接納了她一無所知的扶桑男子。他送了她一個望遠鏡，他說她開心得向朋友展示，當地人見到這麼精密的機械都十分好奇，但她不會讓任何一個人碰的。我們離開的時候，直到無法再看到岸上，他仍站在甲板上，有些頹然，或許是因為她還看得見。  
　　他原來還有機會，卻在中途乘上了另一艘方向全然不同的巡洋艦離開了，當時有人悄悄問他，他只是頻頻搖頭──不行呀、不行呀，他如此呢喃，不願意再說什麼。後來的航程中我想到，儘管那利巴烏女孩肯定對我一點印象也沒有，我仍然有那麼點害怕會遇見她、看見她急欲尋求答案的眼神，靠岸時，我已遺忘此事，搭上汽車之後，發現有一小叢人群站在棧橋不遠處的圍欄之外，都不像軍人，問了司機，司機擺擺手叫我不要在意，都是女人，有船靠岸她們就來。之後汽車開動，我彎下腰來綁鞋帶，不再看車窗外。  
　　有時我想到那位長官，不覺得他返回扶桑是為了妻子或家庭，他不是出色到能承擔責任的人，看起來也從未檢討。我想可能只因為這裡是利巴烏，而我們都是扶桑人，是外來者，它炙烤著我們，選擇只有兩個：離開後再也不要回來，或者永遠的留下。恍惚朦朧的熱病只是手段，出自一個強欲的年輕目光的手段，它甚至連自己的子民、生長在這兒的動物植物，還有每一把沙土、每一塊岩石都不放過，當地人早已做出選擇，可能我們仍在抵抗，垂死堅持。  
　　利巴烏就是這樣的，眷養著一場致死的熱病，卻每天都降下直逼暴風雨程度的大水。在烏雲之前，是風先來，整個叢林的綠葉都為之震顫，像是海浪那樣的上下抖動起來，樹葉間沙沙的摩擦聲從遠處吹來，大得能與基地裡的發電機相比擬，卻蓋不過強風本身的呼嘯。暴風雨必伴隨著雷聲閃電，又快又猛。雷聲低沉，充滿威嚇力，卻因為人們的乾渴燥熱，它從無法帶來恐懼。雨是乾脆而慷慨的，雨點幾乎同荳蔻那般大，洗淨了一切，連同那致命蒸氣中的毒。降雨時，土地與植物皆貪婪的吸吮，雨水本身則完全足夠填補它們的需要，甚至還有餘裕，在路邊、在校場、在叢林裡，形成無數個小水漥，面對飢渴的生靈，它只是大方但又從容的施捨。這清爽的恩賜在雨停後，還可維持一至兩個小時，在某幾次很稀有的情況下，雨拖到快要傍晚才落，那時我們會得到一個特別清涼好眠的夜晚。或許這就是利巴烏的魅力，它手上握有的藥方，然而，利巴烏將人醫治，只是為了讓人能再次害病，它持續炙烤著，但它從不痛下殺手，只是周而復始，這是它的陰謀：將一切生物囚禁在一個悶熱的夢遊迴圈之中，直到逃離、或永遠留下。

　　還記得很清楚，登艦之前將官操著鏗鏘有力的嗓音說，戰爭不能蔓延到扶桑本土，我們不能讓它蔓延到扶桑。正是因此，我們的祖國才在海外投入如此多的物資和人力──這終究是我們一廂情願的期望罷，我想決定這些事情的人並不在意敵人是否踏上扶桑的土地，是否用那詭異的紅色光束切開我們的校舍、田地、町屋、工廠、或者老弱婦孺的身體，除非異型長驅直入登門拜訪他們安全溫暖的宅邸──前提是他們沒將房屋院子連根拔起，空運到什麼更安全溫暖的地方。堂皇的理由百百種，真正的藉口或許只有政治，受此驅使，年年都有上百艘船艦離開扶桑，帶著數以萬計的軍人，所以現在，我們在這裡，如同螻蟻，正好被送入了利巴烏這株巨大食蟲植物的口中。  
　　不過這於我而言卻是好的，只要能離開病房，擁有生產力，來到這裡也是好的。我不清楚對他人的看法又是如何？太多人，太多傷亡，來來去去，沒有時間注視，個人的委屈或動機是那麼的微不足道，人在戰場上或許英勇、或許膽怯、或許只是普普通通，然而這些都無法改變一個事實：在戰爭裡每個個別的人類都是配角。所以，我總是特別尊敬那些仍堅守著最後一點點武士精神的人，命運反覆無常，很可能就連這些高貴的人也不會受青睞，最終被遺棄，輕輕地拋進大海，像是只有一根羽毛的重量。

　　住院是發生在我剛從遣歐艦隊的長期任務回來的時候，回憶起來還覺得後怕，那是我所知道最令人筋疲力竭的經驗了，如果還有選擇，我寧可繼續待在航艦上。上午討論輪值分配時，竹井問了這件事，她出於關心我便據實以告，這應該是一場真誠的談話，但她似乎不太相信我所說的。竹井通常是個明理的人，但她固執地認為所有從遠程航艦上下來的飛行員，都應該被榨乾了精力需要在陸地上連睡一週、或得了航空動暈症，很顯然她忘記了我們每個人都經歷過被教官綁在飛行腳上連續幾小時的翻滾俯衝，確保沒有動暈症（或者沒有「嚴重的」動暈症）才守住了受訓資格的。  
　　那可是肝炎──我還記得竹井的語氣，她是當真了的，我好好的告訴她那不一定是肝炎，醫生只說過「疑似肝炎」，沒有什麼確實的證據能顯示那就是肝炎，我也不明白為何到了最後，診斷書上紀錄著我因為長期的遣歐任務中飛行的疲勞，造成了急性肝炎，為此整整三個月被困在醫院。原來他們只說這情況不明朗，最好住院觀察，依我看後來也沒怎麼觀察，就是讓我自己躺著，醫院太忙碌，他們接收了那麼多的上岸軍人自然無法把每件事都做得周全，這些我是不介意的，既然被堅持留下了，只希望他們能就這麼把我遺忘在病房的角落。許多護士都太年輕，政府縮短了醫護學校的修業時數，想解決醫院人力短缺的問題，這麼做當然會產生新的問題，據我所知，就連海軍兵學校的訓練時間也縮短了，我們要面對的是經驗不足的護士，和受訓不完全的新晉海兵。或許我住在病房裡唯一起到的作用只是給那些實習護士練習抽血，也只剩抽血而已了，我的身體好得很，無需照護，每天還帶著使魔到中庭和後院散幾個小時的步。我記得第一次散步回來時，發現床位被整理過，被褥也不知道被哪個手忙腳亂的護士匆匆疊好了，那次之後我再也沒有忘記整理床鋪疊被子。這讓我想起了借住在長兄家的那段時間，一開始有幾次的疏忽，讓大哥的夫人替我疊了被子，從學校回來才發現。  
　　長嫂是那種很典型的扶桑女人，溫柔隱忍，因不願意被人聽見總是輕聲細語。在住院期間，她也來看我了，說是代替家中所有忙於工作的男人們，還帶了飯菜，一連來了好幾次。基於種種理由我很難去勸阻她，從前因為不好意思，特意不讓她替我洗碗，養成了迅速吃飯的習慣，好在她動手之前洗好自己碗筷，卻好像使她產生了什麼誤會，事後才知道的，她都悄悄問大哥小妹是不是不喜歡她，才總是避著。儘管不擅長和她相處，我還是不希望又在不經意間傷害了她，說起來令人難過，從小到大兩位兄長都特別照顧我，可是，或許他們只是藉著照顧我來掩飾他們怨恨我的事實，我想對他們來說，我就是母親過世的原因。而父親基本上並不和我們兄妹說話，可能只有嫂嫂是在真正意義上的照顧了我，我卻沒有辦法報答她，甚至連她來探望我，我只是受到了驚嚇，連感激都難以表達；有時甚至覺得，身為魔女的我光是存在於這個家中，對她而言就是一種冒犯了。  
　　在出院許可終於被批准之後，我短暫到了四國地方一個剛剛組建的航空隊擔任飛行隊長，比起執行任務，多是在做指導的工作，四國氣候宜人，工作也非常清閒。不久之後，即得到了派任外地的機會，登艦之前我回過老家一趟，剛好見到二哥、長嫂，沒見著大哥，父親則是一直背對著所有人坐在書房，臨走前我向他道別，他才應了一聲表示了解。  
　　之後我來到了利巴烏，短居一段時間，期間見到那位擁有了利巴烏女孩的長官身上的驚人轉變，除此之外印象不深，當時只覺這裡熱得過份，單單只感受到熱，對那彷彿慢性精神毒的蒸氣毫無所覺，或許是因為待的時間太短？或許是因為對周圍無所用心？又或許當時的我還是個健康的人。在染病之前，我就搭上了航艦，受艦船無機質巨大身軀的保護而不自知，白天參與訓練、做飛行任務，晚上躺在狹窄的艙房中，聽著鍋爐氣喘吁吁推動鋼鐵的船身，就這樣入眠，日復一日。直到我們的船再次停靠在利巴烏的港口。

　　我的寢室位於相對較佳的地點，遮陰很足，到了晚上還能勉強稱作涼爽，在航艦上的艙房也大致如此，在我的海軍兵學校時期，戰爭尚未進入白熱化階段。因此在住的方面，我沒有受過多大委屈，軍銜的昇晉也總是很順利，一從學校畢業，就遇上了接二連三的戰役，彷彿一個戰場忙完了，就有下一個戰場恰巧準備好在前方等著，戰爭時期官升得快，勳章拿得多，一個接著一個收集不同的金屬材質綬帶顏色，好像小時候在學校收集花丸印章。  
　　我容易對重複單調的人感到不耐煩，對重複單調的事情則否，可以的話，我願意一直做著重複單調的事情，把它們做好，做到不能再更妥貼，就這樣謹守崗位直到退休，進入兵學校的那天起，我就這麼期望。可是因緣際會之下，我成為了前線指揮官，官銜不斷的升上去，官校時期的期望也不斷的離我遠去，這樣，對於現在的我而言，也沒關係了，無論如何都是把工作做好。把工作做好。這是最重要的。  
　　因為工作性質的關係，才上岸不到一個月，利巴烏基地裡的每一張面孔我都看熟了，太熟悉了，值勤表也是，在走廊上遇見任何一個人，我都知道對方軍階、所屬、正前往哪裡和要做什麼。今天，終於發生了例行事務以外的事件。前往校場的路上，突然間聽到有風，從遠處來的強勁的風，卻不是來自內陸，就是這攫住了我的注意力，那風吹來了海水的味道，不是在沿岸地區就能嗅到的那種，應該來自很遠很遠的海。有時我會陷入矛盾，像一直以來一樣的，對重複的人感到不耐煩，卻又對不熟悉的人感到焦慮──新來的人意味著工作上的新漏洞，需要填補才能讓工作重回正軌。  
　　我調頭回去，因為這個時間點沒有飛行安排，就直接穿越跑道，沒走多遠，就看到了，戰爭總有死傷和損失，那是載著補充的人員和物資的巡洋艦，從扶桑本土來了。莫約是四、五條船的艦隊，其中有一艘小型的航艦。上方，護衛船艦的飛行隊在空中一字排開來，應該都是士官階級的菜鳥魔女吧，隊列不夠整齊，但乍看之下程度勉強還是可以的。依照我先前聽說的計畫，這些飛行員全部都要編入利巴烏基地，意識到這件事，我就免不了的想要下評語，雖然帶領新進人員從來不是我的職責所在，這種事竹井和坂本會去做，尤其她們也適合。實戰經驗仍然不足的航空魔女們即使已經在役，仍然免不了要在前線基地重新受訓，扶桑的無線電技術太糟糕，至少在利巴烏非常糟糕，完全不能在戰鬥中使用的程度，訓練有很大一部份是在讓她們捨棄對無線電的依賴。所以上頭的人再怎麼壓縮兵學校的修業時間，都難以解決飛行員不足的問題──他們是認為可以，在他們眼中每一個魔女都是等量的1，兵源補充的計算變得單純，他們以為只要將每座基地填補至一定數量就妥當了。雖說在戰場上我也喜歡將一切構成因子數字化，如此一來方便管理，但現實是，這些新補充進來的航空魔女往往只是0，海軍兵學校已經無法滿足我們最低的要求了。  
　　飛行隊像波浪一樣表演了一次逆時針翻滾，從領頭的到隊伍最末端，又從末端翻滾回來，這次是順時針。我看到基地這邊有人打著旗語回應，她們看起來還很有精神，不過一切都要看被利巴烏消耗了之後，她們能剩下多少精神。飛行隊開始加速，並降下了高度，她們掃過海面，捲起更濃重的海水氣味帶上陸地，掠過基地上空，有水霧從她們經過的地方飄落，她們飛越了基地，去到後方，又以極大的角度迴旋轉向。技術還可以。  
　　其中的一個迎風飛在最前面，棕色的腦袋上有兩撮很長的羽毛，要不是航空魔女的視力特別好，我可能會開始思考究竟有哪種動物會有這麼長的耳朵──儘管動物的耳朵不太可能在強風中依然繃得如此筆直。那對羽毛像劍一樣直向前刺，明明該是柔軟的東西卻看起來比什麼都還要銳利，她們要準備降落了，幾乎是從我的頭頂正上空掠過，我抬起頭來看，被太陽刺得瞇起眼來，便覺得算了，低下頭走回室內。


End file.
